Danny Phantom Chat Rooms
by firestar91
Summary: what would happen if Danny Phantom characters all joined a chat room? I've seen others do this, and I wanted to try myself, hope you enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi

Sally: really? your starting another story?

Me: yup ^.^

Danny: why do I get the idea that I won't like this story as much as you will?

Me: I dunno hehhehheh

Me: on to the story! :)

* * *

 **Astronautboy123 has logged on**

 **CreatureOfTheNight has logged on**

 **SupremeTechOverlord has logged on**

 **Astronautboy123:** Wow compared to you two my username seems kinda boring

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** Really Tucker? SupremeTechOverlord? Is that really necessary?

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** What? you think it should be SurpremeTechOverlordAndMasterOfAllTechnology?

 **Astronautboy123:** ok dude, now ur starting to sound like Technus

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** hey **-_-**

 **Firestar91 has logged on**

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** uhh Danny...do you know who that is?

 **Astronautboy123:** noooo do you?

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** if I did would I have asked you?

 **Astronautboy123:** uh good point

 **Firestar91 has logged off**

 **Astronautboy123:** ok that was weird

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** yeah...so movies at your place Sam?

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** yeah, where else

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** hey Danny, wait 'till you see her house

 **Astronautboy123:** Hmm? you mean her mansion?

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** how did you-

 **Astronautboy123:** wait so you didn't know she lived in a mansion before?

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** well no-

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** ur laughing, aren't you Danny

 **Astronautboy123:** what? noooo *is actually laughing*

 **Astronautboy123:** anyway when should we be at your place, Sam

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** around 8 would be fine

 **Astronautboy123:** got it, later

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** see ya

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** bye

 **Astronautboy123 has logged off**

 **CreatureOfTheNight has logged off**

 **SupremeTechOverlord has logged off**

 **Firestar91 has logged on**

 **Firestar91:** ^.^

 **Firestar91 has logged off**

* * *

Me: ^.^

Danny:...wait that was you?!

Me: mind erase thingy *erases Danny's mind*

Me: anyway...please review your likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you might have ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hiya

Sally: what are you doing, update my story instead!

Me: no

Sally:WHY?!

Me:because I want to write this one

Me: anyways, yay reviews :D

Stars Of Light: It's pretty good, I'm not going to judge it so much cause it's the first chapter but it has potential

Me: meh, I didn't really like how I wrote the first chapter, but I had to start somewhere

Openminded15: sounds pretty interesting. I've honestly never heard of a chat room thing like this before, so I can't wait to see what else is in store for this!

Me: thanks, and really? I've read a ton of DP chat rooms on fanfiction...

icyblast68101: Who is Firestar91? Please update soon!

Me: glad to see that you liked this story, I honestly didn't expect so many people liking this so fast, and to answer your question, just look at my fanfiction username :P

Guest: It would be pretty funny if ghosts (Skulker, Ember, Walker, Desiree, Technus, etc.) would come in a chatroom too.

Me: I was planning to put ghosts in here too, I mean what kind on DP fanfic wouldn't have ghosts in it? not in this chapter though, the next one probably

Me's: please enjoy the story

* * *

 **DannyPhantom has logged in**

 **Astronautboy123 has logged in**

 **DaniPhantom has logged in**

 **Astronautgirl123 has logged in**

 **DannyPhantom:** Dani?!

 **DaniPhantom:** nooooo, it's the other twelve year old ghost girl named Dani Phantom

 **DannyPhantom:** well-uh-ok good point

 **Astronautgirl123:** hey how did we get our names so similar without knowing it?

 **Astronautboy123:** I don't know...

 **IHateGhosts has logged on**

 **DaniPhantom:** hey Danny, who's that?

 **DannyPhantom:** um that would be...

 **IHateGhosts:** Dani?!

 **DannyPhantom:** It's Valerie

 **DaniPhantom:** I realized...um please don't read above

 **IHateGhosts:** why?

 **DaniPhantom:** just don't

 **Firestar91 has logged on**

 **DannyPhantom:** it's her again

 **DaniPhantom:** who?

 **DannyPhantom:** don't really know, she logged in yesterday then logged out a while later without saying anything

 **DannyPhantom:** it was weird...

 **DaniPhantom:** sounds like it...

 **IHateGhosts:** ok ignoring that for now... *reads above* O.O Fenton Phantom, I'm an idiot

 **Firestar91:** awww, she figured it out already...that's no fun...I know! I'll make her forget ^.^

 **IHateGhosts:** your gonna what

 **Firestar91:** you'll see hehehehe

 **Firestar91 is away wiping IHateGhosts' mind**

 **IHateGhosts is away getting her mind wiped by Firestar91**

 **DaniPhantom:** w-what just happened?

 **DannyPhantom:** I don't know...

 **DaniPhantom:** I think I'm just gonna-

 **DaniPhantom has logged off**

 **Astronautgirl123 has logged off**

 **DannyPhantom:** yeah...me too

 **DannyPhantom has logged off**

 **Astronautboy123 has logged off**

 **Firestar91 has returned**

 **Firestar91:** hey where'd they go...oh well

 **Firestar91 has logged off**

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review your likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you might have ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sally: finish my story

Me: but i want to write this one

Me: anyway reviews YAY!

spatterson: I'd like to see Ember, Clockwork and Dan in this.

Me: I already planned to add in Ember, but I never even thought about Clockwork or Dan, heheheheh, I like that idea

Danny: thanks a lot -_-

DerDrachen: This is funny and random :) Brightened up my day please continue soon 3

Me: Thanks ^.^

Nameless Panda: Nice chapter. I'm looking forward to the next. Last review (the ghost question) I forgot to sign, but not now.  
Greets, Nameless Panda

Me: Hi Nameless Panda, and Thanks ^.^

Shadowjonathan: :P

I like these, just-plain-humor-and-messing-around-fics, plz continue this!

Me: well I don't plan to end this story any time soon, I don't really like the idea of ending any of my stories, having my character story-less

Sally: I don't like that idea either

Me: anyway thanks ^.^

icyblast68101: OK; I guess that username makes sense now. I guess I was just too focused on the story. I feel like a fruitloop now; I did the exact same thing with my chat room story.

Me: cool, you wrote a chat room story too? which one was it?

Me: wow, five reviews so quickly in one chapter? I'm pretty sure that's the most I've had...thanks guys ^.^

Me: anyway please enjoy the story

* * *

 **DannyPhantom has logged on**

 **IHeartPhantom has logged on**

 **DannyPhantom:**...really?

 **IHeartPhantom:** EEEEEEEE its Danny Phantom!

 **CreatureOfTheNight has logged on**

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** oh joy

 **IHeartPhantom:** ugh, don't tell me its the goth freak

 **DannyPhantom:** *glares*

 **IHeartPhantom:** what?

 **DannyPhantom:** just go away Paulina, I'm so over you

 **IHeartPhantom is away freaking out over the fact that Danny Phantom knew her name**

 **DannyPhantom:** do you think she got any of that other than her name?

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** nope

 **DannyPhantom:** *sighs* so movie at your place again?

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** where else?

 **DannyPhantom:** I'll tell Tucker, see you at 8-ish

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** K, bye

 **DannyPhantom:** see ya

* * *

Me: and another chapter finished, sorry for the long-ish wait

Kari: long-ish?! you haven't updated my story in months!

Me: How did you...get here?

Kari: I dunno

Me: *sighs* anyway...please review your likes/dislikes or any comments you might have

TK: where am I?

Me: seriously?!

Kari: hey TK :)

TK: hey Kari, where are we?

Kari: I dunno

Me: oh I give up, see you guys next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Me:...hi? *dodges gunfire* yeah, yeah. I know I haven't been on in a while...but I'm here now!

Sally: update. my. story.

Me: you sound like a broken record

Sally: :P

Danny: just get on with the story, the readers are getting impatient

Sally: my story?

Danny: no my story

Sally: oh then I don't care *walks away*

Me:...ok then I will get onto the story...but first reviews :D

Nameless Panda: Nice chapter, once again, but very short. It'd be nice if they were some longer, and a ghost I personally would like to see is Technus.  
Bye, Nameless Panda

Me: well it's kinda hard for stories like this to have long chapters 'cause it's all dialog (no idea if I spelled that right .) but I'll try my best.  
Also Technus will be on here, of all the ghosts I planned to have him in here from the beginning

Yoshietime15: Awesome this is funny

Me: yay!

OnNoAccount: Can't wait for another chapter :)

ME: well here you go...over three months later...oops?

icyblast68101: Paulina's freakout - OMG. And BTW my chatroom story is called "In a chat room" and you can find it on my profile masterlist if you would like. Very unique title, right? *insert backround character laughs here*

Me: of course I had to have Paulina freakout at some point, she's in a chatroom thing with Danny Phantom, how would she not freakout?  
also I think I've read that one...I read all the Danny Phantom chatroom stories before writing this sooooooo

* * *

 **Astronautboy123 has logged on**

 **CreatureOfTheNight has logged on**

 **SupremeTechOverlord has logged on**

 **DannyPhantom has logged on**

 **DaniPhantom has logged on**

 **Astronautgirl123 has logged on**

 **IHateGhosts has logged on**

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom bom budum budum

 **IHateGhosts:** um what?

 **DannyPhantom:** A duck walked up to a lemonade stand

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** please no

 **DannyPhantom:** and he said to the man running the stand

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** Hey

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** I hate you Tucker

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any grapes?

 **DannyPhantom:** the man said

 **Astronautboy123:** no we just sell lemonade, but it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade. Can I get you a glass?

 **DannyPhantom:** the duck said

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** I'll pass

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** Did you plan this?!

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** 'til the very next day

 **HarvardOrYale has signed on**

 **HarvardOrYale:** *reads above*

 **HarvardOrYale has signed off**

 **IHateGhosts:** who was that?

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** I'm gonna say Jazz

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom budum budum

 **DannyPhantom:** when the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** you are all dead to me

 **DannyPhantom:** and he said to the man running the stand

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** Hey

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any grapes?

 **DannyPhantom:** the man said

 **Astronautboy123:** no like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade, ok? Why not give it a try

 **DannyPhantom:** the duck said

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** goodbye

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** 'til the very next day

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom budum budum

 **DannyPhantom:** when the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** Hey

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any grapes?

 **DannyPhantom:** the man said

 **Astronautboy123:** look this is getting old, I mean lemonade's all we ever sold. Why not give it a go?

 **DannyPhantom:** the duck said

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** how 'bout no

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** 'til the very next day

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom budum budum

 **DannyPhantom:** when the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** Hey

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any grapes?

 **DannyPhantom:** the man said

 **Astronautboy123:** That's it, if you don't stay away duck I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day so don't get to close

 **DannyPhantom:** the duck said

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** adios

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** 'til the very next day

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom budum budum

 **DannyPhantom:** when the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** Hey

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any glue

 **Astronautboy123:** what?

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any glue

 **Astronautboy123:** no why would I-oh

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** then one more question for you

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** got any grapes?

 **Astronautgirl123:** bom bom bom bom bom bom

 **DannyPhantom:** the man just stopped, and started to smile, he started to laugh, he laughed for a while he said

 **Astronautboy123:** come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask any more

 **DannyPhantom:** so they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes, he game one to the duck, and he said

 **SupremeTechOverlord:** hmm, no thanks. but you know what sounds good, and would make my day, do you think this store, do you think this store, do you think this store has any lemonade

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle waddle

 **DaniPhantom:** Then he waddled away

 **Astronautgirl123:** waddle waddle

 **IHateGhosts:** what was the point of that?

 **CreatureOfTheNight:** to annoy any sane person?

 **IHateGhosts:** sounds about right

* * *

Me: I'm sure half of you were like Sam (CreatureOfTheNight) and the other half were singing along to the song

Sally: update my story nooooowwwwww

Me: I don't really feel like it

Danny: anyway please review your likes/dislikes, questions or comments you might have, and if there are any idesas you would like to be included in the story feel free to add those in as well, have a nice day ^.^

Sally: why is he so happy and polite all of a sudden?

Me: I don't know...


End file.
